


Drunken purchases are the best purchases

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Rimming, french maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Drunk Aaravos buys a maid outfitSober Aaravos has some fun in it





	Drunken purchases are the best purchases

Aaravos was quite surprised. The outfit looked amazing on him. He'd bought it online in a moment of drunken stupor, but holy shit drunk Aaravos knew exactly what he was doing. The outfit was black and white, resembling a French maid. The skirt barely covered his goodies, let alone his ass. It came with a frilly headband, and thigh high fishnet stockings. He slipped on a pair of black stilettos and pulled his hair into a ponytail. Now all Aaravos had to do was wait.

Viren was livid all the way home. Of course Harrow would give that bitch Opeli the promotion instead of him, the friend Harrow had had for years. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. He honestly wanted to hex something. Just to get all the anger out of his system. He knew getting angry wouldn't help anything, but after everything he and Harrow had gone through and Opeli gets the promotion?! It boiled him alive. 

He finally made it home, still fuming. He opened the door to find.... The most amazing sight he'd ever seen. Aaravos dressed like a maid, cleaning the house a little, even though that was mostly Viren's job. All his anger shot straight into his throbbing length. 

Aaravos heard the door open. He started bending down as often as he could, shaking his hips. He made sure to show off as much as he could.

Viren closed the door, dropping his briefcase. He discarded his blazer and loosened his tie, making his way over to Aaravos. 

Aaravos bent down again, shaking his hips seductively.

"Oh fuck Aara..." Viren grabbed his hips as Aaravos straightened himself. "You look so good."

Aaravos leaned into him, cupping his cheek. "Thank you love." He rolled his hips back against Viren's strained erection. "Aaravos..." Viren moaned, kissing the elf's neck. His hand trailed up to his horns, teasing the tip.

Aaravos moaned, his skirt pathetically trying to hide his arousal. "Yes...just like that, love." Aaravos grabbed Viren's other hand, leading it to his length. Viren got the hint, stroking slow. "Oh yes...that's it. Just so." Aaravos bit his lip, rolling his hips more.

"Fuck, Aara...you have no idea how much I needed this..."

"Well then..." Aaravos chuckled, "Let me help you blow off steam, hmm?"

Viren didn't need anymore motivation. He bent Aaravos over the arm of the couch, kneeling down. He pressed his tongue flat against Aaravos' entrance.

"Oh Viren...." Aaravos panted. Viren pushed his tongue inside, practically fucking Aaravos with it. "Yes! Yes! Oh fuck, Viren!" Aaravos clung to the edge of the couch, grinding himself into his lover's touch. Viren started humming, the sound making his tongue shake. "Vi-viren....c-close..." Viren's hand snaked back up to Aaravos' cock, fisting it. "Yes! YES! OH GOD!" Aaravos screamed, his load coating the arm of the couch.

Viren stood up, licking his lips as he undid his belt. "Fuck you taste good.." 

Aaravos soon felt Viren's dick against the cleft of his ass, hot and leaking.

Viren groped at Aaravos' ass, starting to thrust against him. "Shit, Aaravos..."

Aaravos whimpered, the teasing driving him up the wall. "Viren..." 

"You feel so damned good.." Viren's thrusts got faster, his moans getting louder. "Oh fuck...."

"That's it love, just let it out...paint me with it..." Aaravos purred.

Viren's hips stuttered, his length pulsing as he threw his head back. "Aara..."

"Viren..." Aaravos whined, shaking his hips, "I need you."

"Now how can I ignore a request like that, hm?" Viren responded, lining himself up and slamming inside.

Aaravos squeaked, biting his lip. "Yes...." Aaravos hissed. 

"Fuck...Aaravos..." Viren set a brutal pace, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"YES! OH GOD! RIGHT THERE!" Aaravos screamed, eyes screwing shut. His grip on the couch was tight as Viren kept rocking his hips into him.

"How are you always so damn tight?" Viren asked.

"That's a secret I'll never tell." Aaravos responded, meeting Viren's thrusts. "Love, love! Yes! Oh..."

"Oh fuck!" Viren was close, thrusting hard, his grip on Aaravos destined to leave bruises.

Aaravos came hard, drool dripping down his chin. "Yes...oh God yes..."

Viren followed shortly after, howling. The two stumbled onto the couch, catching their breath.

"I never knew housework could be so fun." Aaravos purred.

Viren laughed, placing a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
